Death Experiment Part One
Death Experiment Part One is a 2011 episode of the Spitzer saga; it was the second episode to be released - on 13th January - after Random Lego Violence the previous year - and is currently the fifth episode in the canon. The episode follows the survivors of the massacre as they attempt to regroup and recover after their experience. Plot Spitzer awakens from an unconscious state to the memories of the massacre, which are shown through flashback clips from the previous episode. However, Spitzer is either unaware of exactly what happened or he can no longer remember; the events present a mystery to him. Meanwhile, most of the survivors - Donny, Private Tomkinson, Captain Cucumber and Joe - have gathered together. Tomkinson and Cucumber clear away bodies from the scene, whilst Donny searches for sign of Spitzer, and asks the others if they've seen him. Following Cucumber's recommendation, Donny asks Joe, but there is a negative response. The only other survivor, Bob, is exploring the surroundings when he discovers a mysterious building, which he walks past in order to inform the others. Spitzer finds Donny's helmet lying on the floor, where it was left after Donny removed it, and immediately comes to the conclusion that the worst has happened. Before he can get overly panicked, however, Donny turns up. Spitzer joins in with the other survivors as they debate the best course of action. Captain Cucumber suggests that they endeavour to get to the bottom of the attack and find out exactly what triggered it. At this point, Bob arrives, and informs the others of the building he found. The survivors make their way to the building, but as they reach the door, they are shot at by the guard on duty, Sam. Cucumber asks him to hold his fire, and Sam, realising they are not enemies, opens the door and invites them inside. He leads the survivors to the main room of the building - the Devil's Edge Research Centre - and tells Professor K, who is in charge of the facility, that he doesn't believe them to be Fear Troopers. Nearby, a group of four soldiers led by Captain Alsager make their way to an unnamed destination. Passing a lightly forested area, one of the soldiers loses control of the bike he is riding and crashes into a tree, resulting in his being flung - dead - to the ground. A technician at the research centre heads to fix the facility generator, but is accosted by a hooded figure, who kills him with a single touch before disappearing. The remaining soldiers from Alsager's group pass the research centre, where they are shot at by one of the guards. Fortunately, none of them are seriously harmed as their truck falls over to one side, and Tomkinson is able to intervene before further shots can be fired. Professor K asks the soldiers to enter the facility, and they do so. One of the scientists on duty enters the room, informing the gathered crowds of Kevin's death, but there is no time for mourning. The guard at the window informs them that the enemy have arrived; every soldier gathers together at the window and the battle begins in earnest. Behind the Scenes Death Experiment Part One is notable for a number of factors, primarily the fact that it marks the first appearance of the titular character, Spitzer, as well as recurring characters Sam and Captain Alsager, and enemies the Shadow and the stormtroopers. In addition, it is the first episode - chronologically - to feature dialogue, something which was absent from Massacre at Sarnon. No script was ever written for Death Experiment, which was originally conceived as a single film. Instead, the story was developed on the fly, and specific dialogue only written during post-production, as various roles were cast. This is evident from time to time during both this and part two, with dialogue exchanges occasionally appearing stunted and awkward. Cast Death Experiment Part One marks the first appearance of Tom Pullin as Spitzer and Ross Arrowsmith as Sam, both roles that would be reprised in future installments. The intended cast was to be larger, with Adam Price sounded out for the role of Joe (lines were recorded, but with the required retake not forthcoming, Price was removed from the role). Several others were considered, and ultimately dropped, from the running to be in the episode. Appearances *Bob *Captain Cucumber *Donny *Fear Troopers *Frank *Fred *Joe *Kevin *Professor K *Sam *The Shadow *Spitzer *Private Tomkinson }} Episode The episode can be viewed below: Category:Episodes Category:2011 Category:Spitzer Category:Main-Canon Episodes